


Bend and Snap

by Babe_Chan



Series: Marvel Drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Being Avengers, Bend and Snap, Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Genderless!Reader, Humor, I can't explain what happened, I'm not sorry, Inspired by Music, Legally Blonde, Multi, One Shot, Other, androgynous reader, androgynous!Reader, ass that won't quit, crack and humor, don't take this seriously, genderless reader, it is life, it is love, pervy Avengers, reader has the booty, this is my poor attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legally Blonde is love.<br/>Rocking that booty while singing and dancing with the ladies.<br/>Listen to the song, it's golden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend and Snap

"Nah, Tasha this is how you turn heads." You stand up, ignoring her protests, and look at the floor before dropping your phone. "Oh look I dropped my phone."

 

So like a classy fucker that you are you bend down, pick up the phone, and snap back up with a flirty wink. You had an ass that just wouldn't quit and you were proud of what mama nature had given you.

 

"Now you try, Pepper get in on this." You laughed as you bend back over and snapped back up. "Come on, bend and snap."

"Sure why not?" Pepper snorted a little as she copied your movies and looked at Natasha. "Bend and snap!"

"Tasha, come on." You whined, not noticing the other Avengers were in the room. "Work with what you got, don't stop."

"Fine, but only because we're friends." Natasha rolled her eyes at you and got began coping the movies. "Like this?"

"No put more umph into it." You laughed before repeating the little number, this time adding a bit more sass as you did. "You'll be havin' 'em lining up for miles."

 

The three of you just laughed as you did the Bend and Snap, not realizing that the guys were staring in awe. You were sorta popular amongst the guys because you had a rockin' ass and a no bullshit attitude. There was the fact that no one knew your actually gender, you were androgynous, and couldn't figure it out.

Clint was staring dreamily as your laughed with Pepper and Natasha, he admired your stealth and precession.

Tony watched you backside, every curve of your body, with a smirk since he loved the seductive and sassy air about you.

Bruce was blushing as he watched you move around, he thought you were intelligent and funny.

Steve tried to look away but he was amazed with how you moved so gracefully and sorta provocatively.

Bucky just licked his lips as you bent over, he was curious how much better you'd look with a little less clothing on and being pressed against a wall.

Loki just noted your movements and seemed highly impressed with your little dance.

Thor was just watching with a huge grin on his face and wondered what other dances you knew.

 

They were all being perverts in some way or another as Pepper and Natasha had stopped and were watching you dancing around the room. If they only knew what sorta moves you knew, you'd have them with their jaws on the floor and asking for more.

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I can explain but I can't. This was purely just some good ol' crack/humor fic


End file.
